


A Moaner, Usually

by fits_in_frames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-21 12:05:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His brother is explaining everything to your dad, but he's pulled you around the corner of the building and pinned you against it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moaner, Usually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ionsquare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/gifts).



His brother is explaining everything to your dad, but he's pulled you around the corner of the building and pinned you against it.

"You almost got my brother killed back there," he breathes in your ear as he presses his body against yours. He slaps one hand against the brick above your head and gently closes his teeth around your earlobe and your chest hitches up ever so slightly. He takes that as a signal, and the next thing you know, his fly is unzipped and your waistband is approaching your knees and he's not wearing a condom and you don't even care because you need him inside you _right fucking now_. His hand cups your jaw as he kisses you like you were something he'd hunted down, and he thrusts his body against your a few times before he finally guides his cock inside you and god does it feel good. Good, no, fuck good, it feels like you're fucking Brahms or Monet or a fucking _artist_ , with firey passion boiling in his belly. His teeth graze along your jawline, and he thrusts a little deeper and your knees tremble as you try desperately to keep your feet flat on the ground. You're a moaner, usually, but your dad is _right around the corner_ and there's probably some pervy little eleven-year-old kid in his room somewhere nearby, and the last thing you need to do right now is draw attention to you and the man that is fucking you with anger and pain and borderline hatred in his eyes. Your hips buck and a rattly something echoes in your chest and he fucks you into the wall and _good lord_ you have never been this wet, ever.

His brother calls out for him, and he calls back (between grunts and breathy nothings against your cheek) that he'll just be a minute, and you'll be damned if he doesn't have a stop watch in his brain, because less than a minute later (just after you feel contractions clenching around his cock), he pulls out of you and comes quietly on to the ground next to you. He zips up and wipes his upper lip with his thumb as you pull up your skirt and brush hair out of your eyes.

"Well," he says, watching his feet kick up more dust than is necessary, "I'll see you around then."

You watch him and his brother pull away from you and your dad and your whole life, and you decide, for your father's sake, to skip the shortcut behind the store and take the long way home.


End file.
